Wolf Hinata Hyuga
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: This is in wolf style, will Hinata learn the truth of her past?
1. Chapter 1

_WOLF HINATA HYUGA_

_BY: GRACEFUL WARRIOR OF THE ASHMEADOW (DO NOT COPYRIGHT)_

_This story is about the life of Hinata Hyuga the wolf. Konoha is a forest not a village, and the story will be from Hinata's point of view, some characters will have point of view from time to time. With that being said, on with the story!_

_THE MORNING SUN RISE_

_The sun rise in the east of the Forest of Konoha, shining on the sparkly sapphire seas and the grassy green oak trees. Shining on the caves and lakes in the forest, signaling the birds to wake all the forest creatures with their lovely song. The forest was a quiet place, far as the eye could see, grass, land and more grass and land. The land grows brighter with the sun's arrival and so do the protectors of the Forest of Konoha. Every section of the forest is protected by a different group of wolves, we all share and protect the forest from danger, but some of us like to work alone or with members from their own pack. The Forest of Konoha is a large enough forest for all the wolves and myself to have room to hunt, explore, and play with the pups. The clans or groups of wolves have even territory, so there is no fighting between us. Outside the forest, in the Grasslands of Konoha is where we hunt and play, but it is also where danger strikes, I should know my father was attacked by a pack of rouge wolves and nearly got killed out there, ever since he has forbidden any member of the pack to go to the Grasslands without an escort. In the center of the forest is a small piece of grass where the leader of all wolf clans, the Hokage, calls of meetings and other things with the wellbeing of the forest. My clan, The Hyuga Clan, is a clan of power, honor, and tough-love. We live in the west wing of the Forest of Konoha, and we don't hesitate to kill our foes on sight. The Hyuga Clan had 10 caves, 5 to the left and 5 to the right, along with the Elder's cave in the center, so I guess that makes 11 caves. My cave, the one 3__rd__ from the left, right between the cave of the leader and the cave of the youngest daughter of the leader. The cave is dark, so dark not a sound, just the way l like it. I sleep in the cave, awaiting my father's morning howl, resting on the soft grass in my cave. Not long after I hear it, my father's howl telling all of us to awaken from our slumber and prepare for the danger that may lurk in our forest. I stand on all fours, walking to the light of my cave, from the darkness into the sunlight. I open my lavender-pale eyes to the sunlight and saw all the wolves of my pack yawning and greeting one other. Before I can make a step, I am tackled to the ground by none other than my little sister, Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi was a brown haired wolf, fur as brown as tree bark, the bottom of Hanabi's body was white as snow. Hanabi licked my snout with love and compassion, "Good morning sister, did you miss me?" the young wolf asked. I push Hanabi off me and stand shaking the dust out of my fur. I look into the eyes of the young wolf and place my paw on her head, between her brown ears. "Yes Hanabi, I did miss you." I said, Hanabi smiled showing her fangs. I walk to the center of the rock, where my father, Hiashi Hyuga, was standing looking over to whole clan. Father gave me a loving smile and walked over to me, I sat looking into my father's lavender colored eyes, I bowed my head with my ears pressed against my head. "Good morning Father, should I hunt this morning?" I asked my father. He sat in front of me and hugged my with a laugh, "Yes Hinata, You, Neji, and Hanabi will hunt today." Father said as he left. Hanabi, Neji and I met at the front entrance of the camp and ran off into the dark Forest of Konoha. Hanabi was most happy, for this was her first time being out of the camp, "I'm going to catch a deer!" she said, "Don't try to overdo yourself; you're not a warrior like me and Hinata." Neji said. Hanabi and Neji separated, I walked into the field with my family members and slowly came across a rabbit, crouching in the grass I stuck behind the helpless rabbit and was ready to pounce. Until…_

_THE BATTLE FOR FOOD_

_HYUGA VS. UCHIHA _

_Until something pounced on me, sinking it's fangs into my neck. I used my back legs to kick off my attacked, I got into my fighting stance, "Who is there, come out?!" I demanded, "You're smart Hyuga, but not smart enough." The voice said to me. I knew that voice off the back, Sasuke Uchiha, the heir to the Uchiha Clan and the Brother of Madara Uchiha, the descendent of One of the Legendary Warriors of the Rings. Sasuke was the Cute wolf of the forest, but I had or wanted nothing to do with him, "What do you want Sasuke?" I asked, "I want you to bear my pups Hinata Hyuga and you will whether you want to or not." Sasuke said. I sighed and sat on my butt, "Sasuke, I told you a thousand times, I don't like you nor will I bear your pups." I said to him. Sasuke growled and barked something I'm not allowed to tell you about, "Hinata Hyuga will be one of the Uchiha Clan, and Madara said that you, the descendent of the Legendary Tsukuyomi, would join the clan and have the power of the rings." Sasuke said. I looked at him and yawned, "I don't care what your brother said nor do I care that I'm the descendent of Tsukuyomi." I said to the young wolf. Sasuke got into a crouching pose and was ready to fight, I did the same and we both jumped at each other. _

_Meanwhile (Neji's Point Of View)_

_I was walking back to camp with Hanabi, holding a dead rabbit in my mouth, Hanabi managed to kill a baby deer and was proud of her kill, "See, I told I would make a big kill, just like you and Hinata." Hanabi said. Then it came to me, Hinata has not returned with her kill, "I wonder what is taking Hinata so long, her hunting skill outrank us all, what could be taking her so long?" I asked Hanabi. I got my answer when one the Hyuga's guards came out of the bushes, "Neji, Hanabi, Hinata is in the field under attack by Sasuke Uchiha!" he told us. Hanabi and I dropped our kills and bolted toward the fields, "Hinata we're coming, just hold on!" I yelled. Hanabi and I ran as fast as the great warrior, Tsukuyomi!_

_Back at the field (Hinata's Point Of View)_

_I fell on my back into the dust and grass, before I could raise Sasuke pinned me to the ground with his left paw, smiling over me. "Hinata, you can't beat me. Just surrender my sweetheart and I will make it slow and enjoyable." Sasuke said, "Never, you stupid jerk. I love Naruto Uzumaki not you!" I said to Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth and was about to knock me out, just before he could Neji and Hanabi rammed into Sasuke, knocking him off of me. Sasuke landed on his feet and I got on my feet, "How dare you interrupt this moment of love between Hyuga and Uchiha!" Sasuke barked. Neji growled at Sasuke and told him to left the land and never come back. Sasuke left the land and the three Hyugas left for home. I managed to hunt a rabbit and bring it back for the rest of the clan to eat, Hanabi and Neji walked beside me with a smirk on their faces, I looked at them as we walked through the bushes to the clan. Father walked up to us and bowed his head, "Hinata, I saw you and Sasuke fighting in the fields, what was that about?" Father asked, "I was hunting when he showed up, he demanded that I bear his pups and join his clan, However I refused and we got into a fight. Father don't worry, I can take care of myself." I told my father. Father took the rabbit from me and the other kills from Hanabi and Neji, we all feasted on all the kills all the clan members made, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched, not by the Clan's Elders, but by someone else, someone dangerous. _

_UNKNOWN LOCATION_

"_Have you found them?" someone asked, "Yes sir, they're both in the Konoha Forest, one in the Uchiha clan the other in the Hyuga clan." The other said. "Good, two weeks from now we will go to the Forest of Konoha and tell them to join us." The leader said, "Master, are you sure that they will join you, you may be one of the Holders of the Legendary Rings, but does that mean they will join you?" the apprentice asked, "Yes, the Warriors of the Legendary Rings must come together: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susano'o must reunite to save the world from the evil warriors." The leader said. _

_Back to the Forest of Konoha_

_I was standing on the cliff that stood over the wide ocean sea, I love watching the ocean because my mother and I used to do this a lot. I looked into the sun's orange light sparkling on the ocean's surface; I could still hear my mother's voice in my head._

_(FLASHBACK-10 YEARS AGO)_

_I was 6 years old, my mother and I were sitting on the same cliff, staring out into the ocean. "Look Hinata, all the water in the world comes to meet here." She told me, "Wow." I said. My mother looked at me and said, "Everyone is like a drop of water, we all have a different path to take, one day we will all be gone, but before that happens one drop of water will change the course of the world. Hinata, that one little drop of water is you, one day you will make a choice that will serve as the fate of this and every other world after this one." Mother told me, "Mother, but how can you be sure that I'm that drop of water that will change the world?" I asked my mother, "I know these things and I know that you will be the warrior to save the world." My mother said._

_(Back to the Cliff)_

_I felt the wind in my fur and was smiling to the sun; I will become the warrior to save the world! _


	2. Hinata's Captured!

_WOLF HINATA HYUGA_

_BY: GRACEFUL WARRIOR OF THE ASHMEADOW (DO NOT COPYRIGHT)_

_This story is about the life of Hinata Hyuga the wolf. Konoha is a forest not a village, and the story will be from Hinata's point of view, some characters will have point of view from time to time. With that being said, on with the story!_

_Hinata's Captured!_

_(Hyuga Clan Grounds)_

_I was walking to the nearby river to get a drink of fresh water, I scanned the area for any intruders and saw no one was in my line of sight. "I guess there's nobody here, time for a drink." I chanted with the toothy grin on my face._

_I walked to the river's edge and lended my head down to drink, but I hearded a cry for help, coming from a wolf pup!_

_I looked to the left and saw a female wolf pup, with a white colored pelt and a moon on it's forehead and a big gash in the left shoulder run for me, "Ma'am please help me!" She begged, I turned to her, "What is wrong?!" , "My Brother has gone missing and need your help to find him!" The she-wolf told me._

_I looked to the direction of the Hyuga Clan's ground and was thinking of getting more members to help, "I will get others to help!" I said, "No, He could be dead by then, please we must go now!" she told me._

_"Alright, but you looked damaged, get on my back and tell me where to go!" I told her, bending my legs so she could climb on my back. "Thank You!" she said getting on my back._

_"The mountains, my den is in the Mountain Peak, Please we must hurry!" She told me, with that I bolted toward the Mountain Range._

_'Yes Hinata, My Hinata, go to my den and the magic of our love shall begin and remain forever!' the little 'pup' thought._

_(Hyuga Clan Grounds-Hiashi's POV)_

_I was pawing my way around my clan's ground, Neji was asleep, Hanabi was playing with some other pups, but Hinata was nowhere to be found. "I wonder where Hinata has run off to?" I asked myself. I was about to get something to eat from the Storage Cave...Until!_

_"SHE"S BACK, SHE'S BACK, OH BY THE GREAT OF TSYKUYOMI, SHE HAS RETURNED!" I heard Silverfang, Hinata's Loyal Companion shout, bursting through the bush barrier, alerting the whole clan._

_Silverfang was a Silver-pelted wolf and Hinata's Closest friend, anything happening to Hinata, he knew about. He left the clan to work with the Hokage, but he is still loyal to the clan._

_Silver's face was full of fear, I had never seen him like this, I ran to my friend and tried to calm him and find out what was going on._

_"Silverfang, what is wrong, who has returned?" I asked him, he was still shocked._

_"K...Kum...KUMUI! SHE'S BACK AND SHE...SHE" Silver fainted._

_"Neji, get some Medic Wolves to help him!" I ordered._

_"Hai, Hiashi-sama!" Neji replied._

_I walked away from them and thought to myself, 'Of all the bad news I have recieved, this must be the worsed. Kumui has returned!'_

_Kumui was a female wolf, with a pelt of crimson and eyes of amber, she was a master of tricky and a very strong warrior indeed, but it not the reason I am displeased and worried. Kumui was once a Loyal Friend to the Hyuga Clan, but she made the biggest mistake that she could make, she tried to SEDUCE Hinata! Kumui was/is in love with Hinata and wants to find a way for Hinata to bear her pups, I remember the day she was exiled from the Forest.'_

_(9 MONTHS AGO__)_

_Hinata was walking into her cave looking for a mint leaf, and heard a voice behind her, "Hello Hinata-chan, I was looking for you." Kumui said, blocking the enternce to the cave and smiling at the Heiress, for she and Hinata were all alone in the Clan Grounds. Hinata turned and saw her friend, "Oh, Kumui I didn't hear you come in, how are you doing?" Hinata asked. Kumui walked over to the Hyuga girl, "Oh I'm doing fine Baby, just trying to find a way to...well you know." Kumui said, taking a seat next to Hinata, who was looking confused, "Um Kumui, did you just call me 'Baby'?" Hinata asked, "Yes, you do know what I'm talking about don't, Hina-chan?" Kumui asked, scoting next to Hinata. _

_Hinata stood and took three steps away from Kumui, who didn't move, just smiled. "Okay Kumui, I have not the sightest clue what you're talking about." Hinata said, "Oh Hinata-Chan, Do you remember when I said ' Just trying to find a way to'?" Kumui asked, looking at her claws, "Yes, why?" Hinata asked backing up again, "Let me finish the sentence: I'm just trying to find a way for you to bear our pups." Kumui finished her sentence._

_Hinata was wide-eyed, "What do you mean 'OUR' pups?!" Hinata panicked, "Just what I said Hinata, You will bear my pups and we will build a clan together." Kumui said, almost promised._

_"I wanted to talk to you and now that we are alone, I think we should talk about the future of our pups now." Kumui said._

_"Kumui, you and I are friends, not lovers! I won't bear your pups, even if it were possibe." Hinata said, with a growl._

_Kumui looked at the purple wolf and laughed, "Hinata, I will have you and our pups, you can't escape me this time. Now be a good puppy and relax, I'll make it quick." Kumui said, walking over to her._

_Hinata growled and barked for her friend to leave and not come back, but Kumui didn't care, she wanted Hinata and was planning on having her._

_"Kumui, stay away from me, I'm not bearing your pups!" Hinata growled, taking attack position._

_"Now Hinata, you and I both knew this was coming and now the moment has come, you will bear our children!" Kumui barked._

_Kumui jumped at Hinata and pinned the young heiress to the ground of her cave, "Kumui, please don't do this! I'm sure you can find a male wolf to have pups with!" Hinata pleaded, "Hinata, I Love You and I want you to bear my pups. I know there are other wolves in the forest and I want to have a family, but I fell in love with you and wanted you to have my babies. Now my love, let us make sweet love to each other." Kumui said, leaning her snout to Hinata's face._

_Hinata struggled and struggled, but Kumui's power was to strong for Hinata to bear, Kumui leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered, "Hinata, My Love, we can live in the Mountains Ranges together and have a lovely family. I know this sounds weird, but when you see our pups, all of this will be worth it. Now relax and I will do all the work." Kumui said, licking Hinata's ear._

_'Oh No, this is really happening, no one is here to save me!' Hinata thought_

_"Hey, What are you doing to my daughter?!" yelled Hiashi Hyuga._

_Kumui looked at Hiashi and smiled, "Hiashi, I'm gald you're here, you can see your daughter have her first lover." Kumui said, turning back to Hinata._

_"Get off of Hinata, or I will rip your head off!" Hiashi said, charging at Kumui._

_Kumui was knocked off Hinata and was arrested by the Konoha Wolves and was brought before the Hokage._

_"Kumui, why did you try to seduce Hinata Hyuga?" Tsunade asked the crimson colored wolf._

_"I Love Her and I want her to bear my pups, Hinata and I were made for each other and I want her to see that! I want Hinata to be mine and Mine alone, she now knows that I love her and we will have pups together, no matter what!" Kumui yelled._

_"Kumui, as Hokage of the Forest of Konoha, I exlie you from the Forest of Konoha. You are never to return, if you do, we will take you out." Tsunade said._

_Kumui turned her tail and walked to the enterance of the forest, but stopped when she reached the Hyuga Clan Wolves, snarling and growling at her. She looked at the love of her life, Hinata Hyuga._

_"Hinata, My Lavender Lover, just know this isn't over, not by a long shot. You will see me again, once I find a way for us to have pups and build a clan. My Sweet, I will have you to myself one day, just know that." Kumui promised, walking away from the Hyuga Pack._

_"No, I will never bear your pups Kumui, you will never have me." Hinata barked back._

_"We will see, My Lavender Lover." Kumui barked back leaving._

_(End of Flashback)_

_I paced the Medic Wolves den, praying for Silverfang to tell him what happened._

_Once Silver regained his sight, his eyes were still in shock. I walked over to him and told him to breath._

_"Silverfang, Clam Down and tell me what happened." I told him, but before a word could escape his lips, a Hyuga Wolf came in._

_"I have News of Hinata-sama, she is fine. I was walking to the River and saw her helping a white-pelted wolf pup." The Hyuga Wolf said._

_"A white-pelted wolf?! Did this wolf pup have a gash in it's left shoulder?!" Silverfang asked._

_"Yes, it looked in pretty bad shape. Hinata-sama was carrying it on her back." He said._

_"Was Hinata heading towards the Mountain Range?!" Silver asked._

_"Yes, that is where the wolf pup's den is." he said._

_"One More question, did this wolf pup have a Cresent Moon on it's forehead?!" Siverfang asked, standing to his feet._

_"Yes, a purple one, why? Do you know this wolf pup, Silverfang-sama?"_

_"That was no wolf pup, THAT WAS KUMUI!" Silverfang Barked._

_"WHAT?!" I barked._

_"I was patoling the Outer Gates of the Forest, when..." Silverfang said._

_(Flashback-Silverfang's POV)_

_I was walking around the Forest of Konoha's Gates, nothing was wrong. I was walking back into the forest, until a faint wind blew a scent into my nose, A VERY familar scent._

_"Silverfang, I haven't seen you in 9 months. How are you?" A female voice said behind me._

_I turned around and came face to face with the wolf that tried to seduce my master, Kumui!_

_"You! Why are you here, Kumui?! You were banished from the Forest of Konoha!" I barked at her._

_"Now Silverfang, I just came to see my lover, be a dear and tell me where she is." Kumui said to me._

_I got into battle stance and smirked, "I won't tell you where Master Hinata, besides I have some unfinised business to take care of with you!" I said to her. \_

_"And what would that be, Silverfang?" she asked._

_" I'm going to kill you for tying to seduce my master!" I said charging her._


End file.
